


Compartir

by Bella_Kuran



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Kuran/pseuds/Bella_Kuran
Summary: Bulma esta celosa, Vegeta cada día tarda mas en llegar a su cama ¿donde se esta quedando el Príncipe Sayajin? fic escrito para el reto 333 triangulo amoroso de la pagina "por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball".





	Compartir

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia esta publicada originalmente en FF.net. estoy pasando todo para aca por comodidad. Este fue un reto para la página de facebook "por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon ball".

**_Compartir_ **

Celosa… así estaba, lo sabía, aunque irracional, no podía dejar de estarlo. Empezó hace dos meses, los pequeños cambios en su rutina. Estaba más relajado; a veces, pequeñas sonrisas torcidas surcaban su boca; más tarde fue el aroma, casi imperceptible al principio más fuerte con el pasar de los días; las llegadas tarde… al principio unos cuantos minutos, media hora, ahora debía esperarlo al menos dos horas para que llegara a su cama.

No podía decir que le molestaba el cambio, sabía que él tenía ciertas necesidades que solo con ella no podía satisfacer, solo que aun debía aceptarlo.

Tenía que aceptar el hecho que él está interesado en otra persona, más que interesado, se preocupa por ella, por amarla y hacerla sentir protegida. Sonrió, le encantaba toda esta gama de sentimientos y emociones que él estaba sintiendo, sabía que antes de llegar a la tierra no tenía oportunidad de experimentar algo así, su vida de mercenario espacial lo mantenía en constante movimiento, siempre alerta, nunca relajado, debía mostrar una fachada dura e implacable, nunca apegarse a nada ni nadie, incluso cuando empezaron su extraña relación, fuera del cuarto ni la determinaba pero cuando sus cuerpos se juntaban en la cama tocaban el cielo juntos, él sin decir una palabra le demostraba cuanto la amaba, cuidaba y protegía, con sus caricias y ardientes besos la hacía sentir la única mujer en el universo, la adoraba, como a su reina.

Se impaciento, ya llevaba dos horas y media esperándole, se levantó de la cama y se cubrió con su bata, lo buscaría, seduciría y tendría donde pertenecía… su cama.

Antes de tocar la puerta él entro, al verse en sus profundos ojos azules se dio cuenta que ella sabía exactamente donde había estado y con quien, se sintió descubierto y bajo la mirada sonrojado, ella besándole susurró:

-Puedes seguir haciéndolo, pero si me haces esperar más de dos horas, tendrás que recompensármelo toda la noche.

-¿No estas molesta?

-¿Porqué lo estaría? Es tu hija recién nacida después de todo.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, pero eso no impide que me derrita por Vegeta


End file.
